The Daughter of Sir William Thatcher~ un-scripted
by Princess Saphire
Summary: Will has a daughter who is going through some of the same problems he, himself had to face when he was younger. It will lead them down some bumpy roads in their life. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Sir William Thatcher's Daughter  
  
A Daughters will, a Father's right  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"On guard!" The still young Sir William Thatcher stood at the proper stance, any knight would stand, while waiting to be "attacked" by his worthy opponent.  
  
"Are you sure?" A muffled voice came out from within the heavy protective armor placed upon a tall, young, slender body.  
  
"Yes, I'm more than positive. Now, Attack me!!" This muffled voice came out from behind the light, yet strong armor placed upon Sir William's body. Almost the same one that Kate made for him all those years ago, but with a few alterations.  
  
"You requested it, no prepare for thy doom!" And with that the armored bodies came clashing towards on another. Neither of them showing the other the slightest bit of mercy. Nor any sign of being tired.  
  
Their swords being hurtled towards one another, there by making the sound made by their suits of armor, and swords, come to a great volume. Their onlooker's (their friends) minded not the sound, for they were all too used to that very sound, that they heard day in and day out. It was almost a sound that they have grown to, dare I say, love. Provided their liege was winning. In this certain situation, Sir William was far from winning.  
  
There was a bang, a clang, and finally Sir William was brought to the ground, by his ever so worthy opponent. Sir William had just lost his requested duel to his 16 year old daughter, LaRaina.  
  
"Behold, I was challenged, and I have beat my own father, Sir William Thatcher. Oh, it is a sad day when the student becomes the master. For it means they are far better than their teacher. And let's not forget about the master, who becomes a washed up old has been. But when the student is the teacher's 16 year old daughter, well, that is a truly sad, sad day." LaRaina announced as her fathers friends gave her a round of applause.  
  
Carefully, LaRaina removed her scrap metal helmet, there by revealing her face in all of it's glory. Her golden blonde, shoulder length hair with a slight curl, cascaded around the beautiful structure of her face. Her Hazel eyes glistened in what little sunlight shown in through the top of the forest behind her families rather large estate. Her fair skin with a touch of tan peach, was revealed in all it's glory.  
  
Her ruby red lips showing no loss in the dimmed forest light. She was a work of art, and the perfect mixture of her father and mother's great looks.  
  
Yet for all of her perfection, LaRaina was bound to have a flaw some where. She had no flaw in her personality, nor in her charming looks. No, her flaw was in her future, and her choice in career. To LaRaina there was no flaw, but everyone else who knew her could tell. LaRaina has never been aware of all her beauty and at times she will deny it. There for making her even more perfect. At times she does get sick of being told of her great perfection.  
  
"Have you been talking to Chauncer? You sound like you've been taking speech lessons from him. Now, that's sad when a daughter gains her speech lessons from a naked gambler." Sir William said with a laugh.  
  
"Excuse me, have I managed to some how become invisible, because you're talking about me like I'm not here standing right beside you." Chauncer said crossing his arms with the disapproval of him being talked about right to his face.  
  
"Wat, I'm sorry, did you hear something, or was it just a bundle of hot air coming from Our gambling man?." Sir William enjoyed getting a rise out of Chauncer.  
  
"Ay now, leave me out of your little squabble." Wat said putting himself to use by adjusting the armor to Sir William's body.  
  
"So I'm funny to you. My gambling problem is funny to you."  
  
"Oh, come of it Chauncer! He's just attempting to get a rise out of you, and you're going along with his little joke. Now will you stop moving before I lance you with this needle?." Roland said a he continued to sew LaRaina's birthday dress. Tomorrow was LaRaina's birth day and her parents were holding a banquet on her behalf. And Roland was determined to get her ice blue, Cinderella like dress finished and fitted to LaRaina by then.  
  
"Why can't Wat do this. It's not like he's doing anything important." Chauncer said catching Wat's attention. Wat turned around to see the fair Chauncer being fitted in a dress.  
  
"And you look very becoming in that blue gown might I add."  
  
Wat was just waiting for Chauncer's sarcastic remark to come at him, so he would have his chance to hit him once more. Oh, and how he wanted to hurt his lying, gambling jaw!  
  
"And we all know why Wat should have this job because everything he does, including dressing, He does it like a what??"  
  
Chauncer finished, waiting for some one to finish his statement.  
  
"A girl," LaRaina said As she took off the last piece of scrap metal armor.  
  
"Don't encourage him." Kate said as she held back her husband, Wat, from beating the living daylights out of Chauncer. Her Irish accent showing no sign o fading. But she did allow Wat to get one good punch in, just so her husband could have some relief.  
  
"You can hit me all day, and it won't hurt, because you punch like a girl." Chauncer added. Leaving Wat's hair an angry almost fire shade of red. "Remember that, Well, It's still true!" Chauncer was now finally done bothering with Wat.for the time being.  
  
"Dad, why do you even bother listening to him? All Harold ever does is make fun of you." Finally Lyxander Kate and Wat's son spoke up.  
  
Lyxander was a very quite boy, The same age as LaRaina. The Red hair, brown eyed boy was more like his mother (Kate) than he was his father. He was determined to be a writer but his father (Wat) somewhere along the lines convinced him that if he were to marry LaRaina like he's supposed to, Lyxander wouldn't have enough money to support her. Lyxander desperately wanted to marry LaRaina, and was looking forward to their arranged marriage- Which, by the way, is taking place in June of next year- So he gave up his dream of writing. As a substation, he became a squire for Sir William Thatcher, and is pleased to do so, if it confirms his dedication to LaRaina. Even though, LaRaina doesn't care to get married, She's under contract, and she would never bring shame to her family name by not entering holy wedlock. Both of the teens were tall, with a smart head on their shoulders. They both had a great amount of common sense, and it showed.  
  
"I know Lyxander, but it reminds us of how we used to joke around." Wat added, looking at Chauncer with an evil Glare.  
  
"Anyway, Back to what we were saying before Chauncer decided he would break up our conversation. Just because you've beaten me for the 3rd time this month, doesn't mean I've lost my career in jousting. Maybe in sword fighting, but not in jousting. And as long as I am able to ride a horse, I shall continue being a jouster, for that is all I've ever wanted to do with my life." Will finished as he took of the new and improved light metal armor Kate had molded for him the day before. True, that was Will's motto, when it comes to jousting.  
  
"Odd you should mention the word career, and all you've ever wanted to do with your life." LaRaina began. Whenever LaRaina began a sentence like that, somehow, Will always knew the question to follow.  
  
"I believe I know the question, and as always the answer is, NO!" William proclaimed. Everyone else thought he was a hypocrite not to help his daughter, the way they had helped him to do what he loves the most, joust.  
  
"Just listen to me! I beg of you! For that is all I wish to get from you. Your silence and your open ears! Please, that is all I shall ever ask of you. Please daddy." She added pleading with her father. The added "daddy" part was to pull William's heart strings.  
  
"Fine then, I'm listening. You may continue." Will said giving in to his beautiful, yet persuasive daughter.  
  
"Thank you." LaRaina began. " "There is a tournament in 1 and a half month. I have been training for this day since I was 8 years old. I have become greatly advanced in the art of sword fighting, and I have just beaten you for the 3rd time this month. I see no reason why I should not be allowed to compete." There, she was able to express her opinion openly. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement with her. They also saw no reason for her not to compete. Well, except for the fact that she's a woman, but that could be easily hidden. As long as she wasn't badly injured.  
  
"I have 4 great reasons why you may not compete! 1, You are not a man. 2, It's too dangerous. 3, you could be executed along with the people that helped you, for participating in a man's sport! Lastly, I say no, and I mean what I say. The answer still remains to be, NO." William finished.  
  
"Fine, I shall not compete this time, but one day I shall compete, and you shall be sorry you ever denied me my chance at fame. And I Lady LaRaina Thatcher shall from that day on, will never more be referred to as Sir William Thatcher's Daughter." LaRaina proclaimed as she stomped to the nearest boulder she could find to sit, and sulk on. There by leaving her Father standing there in a state of regret of having told her, NO.  
  
~ TO BE CONTINUED ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm sorry if I have upset you by using them.  
  
Copyright: Tribe princess 2002 


	2. Attempt to change stars...again.

"I want you to at least make an attempt to change your stars." Sir William Thatcher said in a low voice to LaRaina while Wat and Chauncer made wise remarks to one another back and fourth. Roland continued to sew away at LaRaina's-soon to be-new dress. Although, with all the embroidering he was doing, it seemed as though he was slowly getting no where. Kate was reassuring Lyxander that LaRaina loves him, and there is no chance that she wouldn't want to marry him. Of course, Kate, herself wasn't to sure about the marriage plans now. No one really was.  
  
"Try yourself with some other interest, try thinks like dancing, playing the harp, singing, and whatever else your heart desires. And if by chance, you do not enjoy any of the activities you have attempted yourself at, then, and only then will you be allowed to compete with my blessing. Yet make no mistake, your Mother may not be aware of our deal that we have made here. Now, you have one week, and only 1 week, until you might have to start your training for the tournament. You are to try 2 new activities, that are for lady's, a day. And if you dislike all of the hobbies you have made an attempt to like, I will have Kate make you a new suit of armor to look just like mine. Roland shall sew you what ever it is you need. And as for Lyxander, he shall be your assistant, along with Wat, and Chauncer. And we shall all so our best to help you train. You must leave the planning of how you will fight up to the crew and I, that you are not to complain about. Now, do we have a deal?" William Finished, holding his hand out awaiting the handshake to solidify the deal.  
  
Without hesitation LaRaina took his hand, and soon she pulled William into a giant bear-hug. William knew what he was getting himself into, and almost regretted having had propose the deal to LaRaina. At least, now he didn't feel like such a bad Father.  
  
"I love You Daddy!" LaRaina Was overwhelmed with excitement. She was almost speechless.  
  
"Yes, Sir William Thatcher, you have made a deal. With one problem. Who is to teach me these 'new' hobbies?" LaRaina did have an excellent point.  
  
"Kate, Wat, Lysander, Roland, Chauncer, and I." William announced with some hesitation. Now he was fearing for his daughter's well being, for she was to be taught by Wat, whom has an obvious temper problem. And Chauncer, Whom is a compulsive gambling man. Yet, somewhere in William's heart, he knew it was for the best.  
  
"Very well then. Wait.Why can't I tell Mother?" Once again, LaRaina Stated a good question. Deep down though LaRaina knew what the answer was.  
  
"As we all know your mother, (Lady Jocelyn Thatcher) is expecting, and is due to give birth anytime during next month. The less stress placed on your Mother's shoulders, the better. Also, she will be at the tournament to watch me joust, and sword fight. And you, my dear, are going to pretend you are me while you sword fight. There for no one else will be wise to our little secrete. Further more, we all know she would not be pleased if she knew you were competing . SO, it is all for the beat, you see. Does anyone else have a problem?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Wat said joining in on the conversation. "Why are we always volunteered to do things by you?" Wat seemed a little disturbed.  
  
"SO, Wat, you don't wish to help your God-Daughter. That's fine, I'm sure Chauncer would have no problem Helping LaRaina with her new hobbies." William said, with the knowledge that if Chauncer's name was mentioned, that Wat would do the task. It works every time, and has yet to fail him in the past, and it's not about to, now.  
  
"Ay now! Don't go offering my job to Chauncer just because I had a question. Sure, I'd be glad to help my God Daughter." Wat was happy to prevent Chauncer from receiving Wat's offered task.  
  
"Does anyone else have a problem?" William asked, hoping there wasn't going to be a reply to his question.  
  
"Ummmm, Yes. I have another problem." Wat Said with his arms crossed, looking a little worried.  
  
"Well, That's a surprise at it's best." Chauncer added.  
  
"Shut your mouth! I'll inflict a lot of pain upon you." Wat Said as he molded his hands together as though they were clasped around Chauncer's throat, choking him until he passed out blue.  
  
"I don't know about anyone else here, but I have an enormous dilemma!"  
  
"And what might you enormous dilemma be?" William asked Wat, awaiting his answer.  
  
"What might I teach LaRaina? I know of only 1 hobby, and that of which, you want her no part of for a week. So What am I to teach this fair lady?" Wat said pointing at LaRaina.  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!" Kate joined in on the pending conversation. "You are excellent at something other than fighting! Don't worry LaRaina, Wat can teach you something useful, and lady-like." Kate stood, confident of Wat's somewhat hidden talent.  
  
"And what might that be? My beautiful, loving wife." Wat said through his angrily clenched teeth. He was trying to hide something, and William, along with everyone else, could tell.  
  
"Don't you dare tell them!" Wat seemed a little upset at the fact that his secret might be revealed.  
  
"You might not know this, but Wat, too, has become rather advanced at a certain Hobby. To it, it is the very violent art of cooking." Kate said with a slight snicker. As everyone else joined her, and began to laugh.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad, I suppose. Can I help it if I'm a natural born cook?" Wat seemed a little shy to admitting the fact that he had become an highly advanced chef, in the privacy of his own house.  
  
"Then it's settled. You'll all help me?." LaRaina was happy to see that everyone was willing to give up their own free time to help her in any way they could.  
  
"I shall Draw up the schedule, of who's to teach her what and when." Chauncer, calligrapher announced as he pulled a quill and ink from his satchel-bag, and a scroll.  
  
"DO you always just carry those things with you where ever we go?"  
  
Roland asked. He didn't even bother to stop his sewing for one second during that whole entire conversation.  
  
"AY, you never know when you're going to need it, my friend." Chauncer Commented.  
  
"Well, while Chauncer does his volunteered deed. Who shall be my next opponent?" William was anxious to defeat his next opponent.He hoped.  
  
"I shall!" Lyxander said suiting up in the metal armor that LaRaina had just defeated her father in. He Was glad, that he at last, was able to show off some of his fighting skills to LaRaina.  
  
"Well, While you to choose to show of your admirable fighting skills, MY God-daughter and I shall busy ourselves with the schedule we're about to make. Now my dear, shall we begin?" And with that, they began to figure out the details of who was to teach her, as Will, and Lyxander began their battle. It was no use for Lyxander to show off now, fore LaRaina wasn't paying him any attention.  
  
LaRaina could only hope that she could endure this week. It mean the world to her, and she wasn't about to give it up. 


End file.
